


Gakuya

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lounging on the sofa in KAT-TUN's dressing room, Yuichi noticed something off about the youngest member of his group, even as he's partially distracted by Jin lying on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gakuya

**Author's Note:**

> 楽屋 (gakuya) means dressing room. Written on 02.06.2006, the first Jin/Yuichi fic.

Yuichi lounged lazily on the black velvet sofa, glancing around the room from where he sat. At one corner, Tatsuya was strumming a few chords on his guitar, humming a tune to himself as he scribbled notes quickly in a notebook. Koki was in front of the mirror, practising some dance steps. Junno, meanwhile, was busy playing another one of his computer games, making a lot of unnecessary noise as he did so. And Jin… well Jin had followed him to the sofa and laid down, head rested on his lap, and was napping.  
  
"I'm not a pillow y'know." Yuichi remarked, though he didn't really mind that much actually.  
  
"Your lap is as comfortable as my pillow." Jin mumbled.  
  
Yuichi didn't say any more. His attention was now on the youngest member of KAT-TUN, strolling in late. Or rather, he would have been considered late if it wasn't for the fact that their schedule was being pushed back anyway. Kazuya dumped his stuff on the chair next to Yuichi, and appeared to grimace in pain.  
  
Something was odd about the way Kazuya looked that morning, Yuichi observed. Something didn't seem right. Was it the painful expression Kazuya had on his face? No, that should have made Yuichi start worrying about what was wrong with the younger boy, instead of wondering what was 'odd' about the latter. Was it the hair? No, it looked exactly the same as it did the last time Yuichi saw him, which was yesterday. Was it the-  
  
"Your clothes look a bit big for you?" Yuichi raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Kazuya to wear something that didn't really fit him. Kazuya was, after all, really fashion conscious and dressing was really important to the younger boy.  
  
"Actually, your clothes look oddly familiar." Jin said, waking up from his light slumber. Yuichi wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't paying attention to Jin but to Kazuya that made Jin wake up in 'jealousy', or if it was because Jin's attention too had moved from Yuichi to Kazuya. Not that Yuichi knew why he was wondering about this.  
  
Kazuya looked around worriedly, and coughed. "Erm, maybe it just looks bigger because… maybe the washing machine stretched the clothes or something. Yeah. And uh, maybe the clothes look familiar to you Jin because they aren't new and I've worn them before or something. Yeah, that's it."  
  
Yuichi could tell right off that Kazuya was trying to hide something from them. It didn't take Einstein to figure that out. The question now would be: What was Kazuya trying to hide from him and Jin? They were only talking about clothes after all.  
  
Jin, though, appeared to have accepted Kazuya's answer, and turned his attention towards Yuichi. Head still rested on Yuichi's lap, Jin turned inwards to face the older boy, knowing clearly that it was making Yuichi feel uncomfortable. But Jin liked to see Yuichi try to keep a straight face, that 'blank' expression ever so cute. Jin wondered if Yuichi would react if he did this-  
  
"Jin, what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to unbuckle your belt with my teeth. It's rather difficult to do so though. Mind giving me a hand?"  
  
Yuichi tried to push Jin off him, but the latter not only managed to get up in time to avoid the fall, he also managed to steal a kiss before moving away quickly.  
  
"Bakanishi!" Yuichi shouted, frustrated. Jin often teased him that way, touched him that way. It wasn't exactly easy for him to pretend that it didn't affect him at all. Maybe if it was someone else, it would have been easier, like how he easily ignored Kazuya's advances because those were just friendly flirting anyway. Jin, though… maybe the reason why he couldn't easily ignore Jin was because Jin was always so loud and in his face and always surprised him.  
  
Jin merely laughed. Then, as if somebody had walked naked in front of him, Jin's eyes widened, a knowing smile on his face appearing. He pointed at Kazuya. "I know why those clothes looked oddly familiar… They're p-"  
  
Jin was cut off by Kazuya's hand over his mouth, stopping him from giving away Kazuya's 'secret'. That is, if you could consider it a secret, because Yuichi now understood why Kazuya's clothes didn't fit the younger boy, and at the same time seemed oddly familiar to Jin. It should have been pretty obvious right from the start, and Yuichi wondered why he didn't work it out earlier.  
  
"You're wearing Yamapi's clothes?" Junno asked from where he sat, eyes still focused on his game.  
  
"Kazuya, did you really have to hide that fact from us?" Yuichi asked. "It's not as if we all didn't already know about your ambiguous relationship with Yamapi."  
  
"What do you mean by 'ambiguous relationship'?!" Kazuya exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean by 'ambiguous'?" Koki asked, as he took a seat on the floor in front of them. "It's blatantly obvious that the two of them are having a sexual relationship."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You were at Pi's house last night then? No wonder he didn't pick up the phone since he was too busy with you." Jin continued, ignoring Kazuya's protest. "How many times did you guys do it last night? You had a look of pain when you came in."  
  
"Wh-what?!" Kazuya's face was already turning a bright red. Yuichi wondered if he should interrupt now, just to save Kazuya from further embarrassment. It wasn't as if he really wanted to know the details of Kazuya's sex life. Or at least he didn't think he wanted to know.  
  
"C'mon, stop teasing Kazuya already."  
  
"Nande?" Jin turned to Yuichi, putting on a puppy dog face. Yuichi looked away quickly. "You shouldn't keep spoiling him."  
  
"You're the one who's spoilt!" Yuichi said.  
  
"There, you're defending him again." Jin muttered and stalked off to where Tatsuya was still busy composing.  
  
Yuichi shook his head. Kazuya's mobile phone rang just then, and he took the opportunity to get out of the room before he got teased any further.  
  
"Must be Yamapi calling." Koki stated.  
  
"Guccha! Guccha!" Near them, Junno increased his volume, annoying Koki.  
  
"Oi! Can't you play quietly? And what's 'guccha guccha'?!"  
  
Junno shrugged, a smile plastered on his face. Yuichi didn't know why but Koki ended up joining Junno in playing the game, leaving him alone. He looked across the room, where Jin was talking animatedly to Tatsuya while the latter ignored him. Suddenly, a pair of feet rested on his lap.  
  
"Nakamaru, make me laugh." Kazuya said, as if giving an order. But Yuichi was used to Kazuya coming up to him suddenly and asking him to make the latter laugh, so it didn't really bother him. Maybe if it was someone else, like Jin, who would most likely get mad at Kazuya for talking to him like that. Then again, Jin sometimes spoiled Kazuya too, and let the younger boy did what he liked, even if that was quite a long time ago.  
  
Yuichi pulled a funny face, and started talking in a nasal voice, easily making Kazuya laugh. He wondered if he was really that humorous, or if Kazuya simply laughed too easily at the simplest of things.  
  
"Anything bothering you?" Yuichi asked, after Kazuya calmed down. He was worried that the phone call that Kazuya had answered earlier might not have been a good one. But sometimes, Yuichi knew he worried too much about Kazuya.  
  
"Nah, there's nothing bothering me. Just that I saw you sitting here daydreaming, and looking so lonely and abandoned… so I thought I'll give you something to do." Yuichi rolled his eyes, as Kazuya continued. "Ne, ne, can you let me kiss you on the cheek?"  
  
"And have Yamapi come banging down the door, swinging a chopper at me?" Yuichi asked incredulously, eyes widened at the thought.  
  
"Well, at least it'll get the attention of someone over there." Kazuya indicated at the pair across the room. "Although I think my presence here is enough to make him jealous." Kazuya grinned.  
  
"Why would I want Jin's attention?"  
  
"I didn't mention Jin's name, but at least you're admitting that you want his attention."  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"Then it shouldn't bother him or you if I give you a very friendly hug and a peck on the cheek right?" Kazuya said, before adding. "As long as Pi doesn't know, you won't have anyone swinging a chopper at you."  
  
"Jin would tell Yamapi." Yuichi stated simply. It was true. Those two were the best of friends, so he was sure Jin wouldn't hide something like that from Yamapi. Unless of course Jin didn't even pay any attention and didn't see anything, but then, didn't Kazuya say earlier that Jin already appeared jealous, which meant that Jin was paying attention to him? Wait… why did he care if Jin was paying any attention to him or not?  
  
Deep in thought, Yuichi hadn't realised when Kazuya had left his side. When he did, Kazuya was already across the room, whispering something to Jin. He had a sick feeling in the stomach, as he tried to figure out what Kazuya was up to this time. A smile appeared on Jin's face. It made him a little envious that Kazuya could easily bring a smile to the other's face. Suddenly, Jin walked towards him.  
  
"Yu-chan!"  
  
Yuichi almost felt his vein pop. When did Jin ever call him that? He was getting really worried now, about what those two were up to. After all, it was always Jin and Kazuya who teased and bullied him most of the time. Yuichi wondered when work was going to officially begin, so that he could maybe escape from whatever those two had planned.  
  
Before he could react, Jin had laid his head back down on his lap, grinning up at him. "Maa, if you missed me so much even when I was away for only a few minutes, you should have just said so. Don't be so shy."  
  
'Who said that I missed you?' was what Yuichi should have said, but instead, he sighed. "Just as long as you don't try to unbuckle my belt again or whatever." He muttered.  
  
Jin grinned, and without replying, proceeded to close his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber on Yuichi's lap.

* * * * *


End file.
